shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
James Scott
| image = | caption = | first = 2007 | portrayer = Kiel McNaughton | episode = | nickname = Jamie, Scotty | gender = Male | age = 29 | born = 1980 | specialty = | occupation = Nursing Manager | spouse = | children = | relatives = Jimmy Scott (father) Unnamed (mother) Rebecca Scott (sister) Patrick Scott (brother) | residence = Kip's flat | religion = | nationality = | imdb_id = }} James "Jamie" Owen "Scotty" Scott is a character on Shortland Street. Scotty lives with Kip Denton at Kip's flat and recently Shanti moved in with him. Early life Coming from a somewhat chaotic childhood in South Ferndale, Scotty went into the Army (Regional Forces) as a school leaver at eighteen, only one step ahead of a jail sentence for petty juvenile crimes. To his surprise, he found a natural home there. The discipline suited his need for structure and he became a true believer. As a private, he was sent to Bosnia as part of an advanced core unit. Bravery and natural ability as a leader saw him promoted to section commander corporal at the youthful age of twenty-two. He took a bullet to the thigh and was hospitalised in Bosnia. The army nurse who cared for him made a deep impression with his dedication and strength of character. After recovering from his injury, Scotty opted out of active service and, remembering his experience in Bosnia, did a nursing degree, graduating at twenty-five. A careerist, he has quickly risen in the profession. He has worked on medical, surgical and orthopaedics wards, ending up as Charge Nurse in orthopaedics at "Central" where he earned an impressive reputation as someone who could bring order out of chaos. Now aged twenty-eight, he is doing post-graduate research at "Central". Ex-Army Private-turned nurse, Scotty, originally came to Shortland Street Hospital after Toni Warner resigned as the Nursing Manager. In urgent need of someone to step in to the role and help to identify Toni's successor, Chris brought in Scotty until a permanent replacement could be decided on. Scotty has an upright bearing that is a holdover from his time in the armed services. Assertive and self-possessed, he displays a natural authority to others. A very clear communicator, he can occasionally be somewhat intimidating. Few would dare to question his authority. ''Ferndale Strangler'' In 2007, Scotty was a major suspect as the "Ferndale Strangler", when he found nurse Beth Wilson's body while running. Scotty was arrested at his house by police when he became very suspicious to be the Strangler. Scotty was even the Strangler in one of the three endings that were leaked onto Youtube. Shanti Kumari He and Shanti Kumari had a wedding on Thursday 13 March 2008, however it was interupted by Shanti's brother Sunil, uncle Vijay and betrothed Dinesh. Since finding out about Shanti's betrothal in December 2007, he has grown a dislike for Shanti's family and Dinesh. Scotty and Shanti are still engaged, however, but a wedding date has not been named. On 27 March 2008 Shanti found a photograph of Scotty with who appeared to be his wife and two children. External links *James Scott's profile at the Shortland Street site Category:HODs Category:Nurses Category:Former characters